The present invention relates to electronic devices, particularly audio and visual devices such as radio and television receivers, tape recorders, audio amplifiers, and the like which require adjustment of a number of variable functions in order use them fully. Such functions for an audio device include for example, tuning frequency, volume, stereo balance and tone correction.
Known devices of the type described normally are provided with separate adjusting means for each of the variable functions. Typically, such adjusting means consist of knobs or levers which control potentiometers, variable capacitors or stepping switches. The position of the knob or lever indicates the level of the adjusted function. To indicate a frequency setting, it is common to use a lineal scale with a pointer which is mechanically coupled to an adjusting knob.
Electronic devices of the kind described above accordingly contain a number of more less complicated mechanical adjusting means, despite the fact that the main function of the device is entirely electronic. The mechanical parts contribute to high manufacture and assembly costs, and make the devices difficult to service. A high percentage of the problems arising in modern devices of the type described are mechanical in origin, and this is a very undesirable and costly consequence of the designs presently in use.